The present invention relates generally to the field of visual imagery, and more particularly to blocking a user from the capture of a photograph without consent.
Photography is the process and practice of creating photographs. A photograph is an image created by light falling on a light-sensitive surface, usually photographic film or an electronic medium. Most photographs are created using a camera, which uses a lens to focus the scene's visible wavelengths of light into a reproduction of what the human eye would see. Presently, many mobile devices have built-in cameras that are capable of taking photographs as good as a stand-alone camera.
Holography is the science and practice of making holograms. A hologram is a photographic recording of a light field, rather than of an image formed by a lens, and a hologram is used to display a fully three-dimensional image of the holographed subject, which is seen without the aid of special glasses or other intermediate optics. The hologram itself is not an image and it is usually unintelligible when viewed under diffuse ambient light. The hologram is an encoding of the light field as an interference pattern of seemingly random variations in the opacity, density, or surface profile of the photographic medium. When suitably lit, the interference pattern diffracts the light into a reproduction of the original light field and the objects that were in it appear to still be there, exhibiting visual depth cues, such as parallax and perspective, that change realistically with any change in the relative position of the observer.